


Basic Chemistry

by HardlyAverage



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, LaFerry - Freeform, National Flash Fiction Day, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardlyAverage/pseuds/HardlyAverage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LaFontaine is doing science, again. Hopefully Perry won't be too mad if it gets a little messy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basic Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for National Flash Fiction Day. I was given the prompt "what the fuck did you do?" and a target of 500 words by captainraz. Currently unbetaed.
> 
> I am British and not Jewish, so please excuse any mistakes and Britishisms that slipped through. If you see one, please let me know in the comments and I will try to correct it.

LaFontaine stood gripping a piece of paper and surveying the assorted substances and containers before them. They had everything they needed, even after having to redo one of the steps. They'd clean up the splatter on the counter later. And the floor would need mopping. They glanced upwards and confirmed that, yes, they'd gotten the ceiling too. Maybe this was why Perry's mom had been so hesitant to give them the recipes. Not because they were her family's, but because she knew this would happen.

LaF took a deep breath. "It's fine. It's just like chemistry, you can do that. It doesn't matter that you're a bio major, you can still do enough to manage this." Their mutterings seemed to be half affirmation and half desperate wish. A shrill bell rang through the room interrupting their attempt to calm themselves and LaF hurriedly turned it off. Now for the tricky part.

They carefully took the tray out of the oven and set it on the stove. Perry's mom had been very insistent. If they were going to do this, it had to be done her way. The dough seemed to stick to them more than it wanted to stick to itself and it wasn't long before LaF had bits of dough all over their hands and a few miss-shapen dough rings that seemed to be merging at the centre.

It was at this point that Perry came home. She quietly shut the door behind and shouted a quick "LaFontaine? I'm home!" through the flat.

LaF panicked. They threw a clean dish cloth over the half baked dough and went out to intercept Perry. "Hi, err, you're home early." They checked the clock. "I mean, right on time. Of course. Hey, why don't you go sit down and I'll bring you a hot chocolate?"

She looked a little puzzled, but nodded. "That would be nice. And whatever science you've been doing, I do hope it doesn't stain this time." LaFontaine cringed a little as they saw Perry through to the living room. The new curtains were nice though, they rationalised, and the rug did suit the room very well.

They hurried back through to the kitchen and put the coffee maker on. Using the machine to make hot chocolate was usually the only thing Perry let LaF touch in the kitchen. Looking at the mess they'd made, they could really see why. Knowing that they didn't have much time, LaF started putting all the containers and implements they'd used into the sink. It was an impressive stack, but they were sure they could get through it once Perry got absorbed in a book later.

Unfortunately, with all the fuss LaF had forgotten the other thing they were baking, and the smoke alarm started to blare. It startled them so much that they knocked over most of the washing they had amassed.

The alarm and the massive crash inevitably brought Perry to the door. She looked around and saw the smoke streaming out of the oven, a dish cloth over the stove, washing up all over the floor next to a large patch of flour and what appeared to be some kind of egg mixture on splattered across the room. She stood there for a second before she turned her gaze to LaFontaine, who was belatedly turning the oven off. Her expression was clear. Confusion, with a heavy dose of _what the fuck did you do?_

LaF looked down and away, scratching the back of their head with one hand and still holding a bowl in the other. "I know you've been super busy today, but it's Rosh Hashanah eve and I know how much you've been missing your family. So I got some recipes off your mom." They put down the bowl and took the dish cloth off of the slightly mangled interlinked dough rings. "I was trying to plait the challah in that ring she always does and-"

Perry cut them off with a wave and put her hand on LaF's arm. "Thank you."

"But I messed it all up! It's not just chemistry, I swear there's something more to it than that." They would have gone on to posit some of their hypotheses, but the slightly far away smile on Perry's face stopped them.

"I think you might be the only person I've seen all day that even knows it's Rosh Hashanah tomorrow. And you went to all this effort. I... just... Thank you LaFontaine." She smiled again, bigger this time, and straight at LaF. They couldn't help but smile back, they could never help it.

Perry glanced down towards the oven. "Dare I ask?"

"It's lekach. Or it was." They looked a little sheepish again.

Walking over to the sink, Perry pulled on her rubber gloves. "We'll get cleaned up, and I'll show you how to make them properly." She declared, her tone of authority and confidence returned.


End file.
